


L'ultima notte a Darillium

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Torri Cantanti di Darillium si stanno esibendo in tutta la loro gloria.</p>
<p>Il Dottore ne è certo, ha già sentito parte di questa musica, di queste melodie che in parte parlano di un luogo che considera casa, e in parte gli colmano i cuori di una nostalgia e di un dolore che è allo stesso tempo fresco e già sedimentato nel rimpianto.</p>
<p>River è di una bellezza accecante e pericolosa, un fiore violento munito di denti e di un profumo intossicante, immensa e totalizzante e spaventosa.</p>
<p>Scritta per il prompt "L'ultima notte a Darillium" di Amaerise per l'evento di "We are out for prompt"</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultima notte a Darillium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaerise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaerise/gifts).



**L'ultima notte a Darillium**

 

Le Torri Cantanti di Darillium si stanno esibendo in tutta la loro gloria.

Il Dottore ne è certo, ha già sentito parte di questa musica, di queste melodie che in parte parlano di un luogo che considera casa, e in parte gli colmano i cuori di una nostalgia e di un dolore che è allo stesso tempo fresco e già sedimentato nel rimpianto.

River è di una bellezza accecante e pericolosa, un fiore violento munito di denti e di un profumo intossicante, immensa e totalizzante e spaventosa.

Sono seduti ad un tavolino del Belvedere, con un cocktail che il Dottore non ha neanche assaggiato, contentandosi di mordicchiare la ciliegia con aria un po' sospettosa, e che River sorseggia invece civettuola, appoggiando la testa riccioluta sulla sua spalla quando non beve.

“Perché non l'abbiamo fatto prima, dolcezza?”

La voce di River è una carezza un po' graffiante, pensierosa e sensuale. Improvvisamente, il Dottore ha bisogno di prenderle la mano e stringerla nella sua, sentire il suo calore.

“Ogni cosa al suo tempo, River, ogni cosa al suo tempo,” mormora, voltandosi quanto gli basta per baciarle i capelli.

Se lei l'osserva di traverso, accigliandosi leggermente e poi sorridendo indulgente, lui finge di non rendersene conto.

“Così disse il più misterioso e affascinante degli uomini, ogni volta che non voleva rispondere ad una domanda,” risponde lei, con la risata nella voce e senza l'ombra di un rimprovero. Per un attimo è contenta di lasciarsi tenere per mano, ricambiando la stretta con calore ed evidente piacere.

Il Dottore non commenta. Non può parlare, adesso, non con la gola chiusa e stretta dal pensiero che questa, ah, questa è l'ultima dannata volta che la vede – no, forse non l'ultima volta che la vede, ma è l'ultima volta che lei è viva nell'ordine della sua complicata linea temporale.

La prossima volta, quando si incontreranno, sarà già successo. Sarà già stata nella Biblioteca, e il Dottore non riuscirà a lasciarsi trascinare dalla sua immensa personalità senza pensare a quella volta, per lui tanto tempo fa, che l'ha vista morire per salvargli la vita.

Non che non abbia temuto questo momento con ogni fibra del suo essere durante tutti gli incontri precedenti. Ogni volta gli è parso di intravvedere un conto alla rovescia in crudeli cifre digitali sopra la sua testa, come se il suo destino fosse già scritto, impostato all'interno di un enorme calcolatore celestiale.

Deve toccarla finché può farlo prima che la perdita e il rimorso colorino tutti i suoi ricordi, quelli già consegnati agli annali e quelli che ancora devono accadere.

Non gli piace chiudere i capitoli, non gli piacciono gli addii. Non legge mai le ultime pagine dei libri.

“River,” mormora, e qualcosa nel suo tono la convince a voltarsi subito, a chiudere gli occhi quando lui si china su di lei per sottrarle il calore tutto umano di un bacio.

Se è sorpresa, quando gli accarezza il viso e ritrae le dita tutte bagnate, non lo dà a vedere. Lo bacia ancora, asciugandogli le guance con le punte delle dita, con altri baci soffici.

Non gli chiede niente, e il Dottore le è grato, perché mentre le Torri sullo sfondo sgranano note malinconiche e dolcissime sotto un cielo pieno di luci, può illudersi che questa non sia l'ultima notte.

 

 

 


End file.
